Dragons: Crossing Time
by KenyaCalico7743
Summary: When a girl follows a shadow from a New Berk Museum, she ends up on the viking island in the same time as the bruts themselves. But when the Outcasts claim her as the next Victim for the Legendary Banshee Dragon, will she crumble from failure, or rise to defend those she loves? Read to find out! Rated T for safety, may change it later, but we'll just have to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys, Kenya here! I know it's been a while since I had written something, but, like many of you, life has reared its ugly face and has been a bit of a problem to me recently. But luckily, after seeing new and older Hiccup Haddock for the new How to train your dragon movie trailer, I immediately started getting ideas. After at least three different brainstorms, I finally decided to settle on this one. I hope that this makes sense to you guys and that you all like it. Please review (please do), give helpful criticism if necessary, no flames or spams, and enjoy the reading. **

Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality

Hallkell Smidrson Viking Museum, Outside of Washington DC, Middle of May, 2013

They say that the smallest action could have the biggest impact.

Well, the same could be said for the newest Viking Museum. Created and Donated by well-known archeologist and Viking historian Hallkell Smidrson, this grand tribute to the Vikings was the greatest hit to those who appreciate the adventurous explorers. Apparently, this particular museum features early age Vikings in a land called Berk, or so the guidebook I was holding said.

My warm amber colored eyes scanned over the page in the book I was holding with my bisque skin coated, thin hands. Suddenly, a thick black hair strand moved in front of my face. I pushed it aside as my fishtail side braid was starting to come apart. The white headband I had in my hair didn't really help my semi short bangs stay in place either. It was also then that I noticed the sweat on my forehead. Guess my dark blue school blazer and skirt didn't really help in staying cool, nor did my black sport shorts under my skirt, knee high stockings and leather school shoes. All I did was sigh and wiped my forehead with my sleeve, once again messing my bangs up, but I chose to ignore it.

I was looking up the next section when, "Hey, out of the way, bookworm. Why don't you get a life and get out of here? You don't belong here anyway" said a sixteen year old jersey accented voice behind me. I turned to see her, Autumn Maxillus, the school's teen queen. Snob is not even enough to describe her, as she was practically the school's ultimate princess. Perfect red brunette hair up in a half bun, glowing tan skin, diamond blue eyes shining in the sun, all with a big city attitude covering her like a bad rash.

Being a year older than her, one would think that I wouldn't take insults like that, but I did. I was a fragile soul that couldn't stand up for myself and had criticized myself to a time when I thought I would commit suicide. But slowly and surely, thanks to few friends and a little from family, I started accepting myself, though still critical, and became a little witty. Since the end of the school year was coming, I figured I might as well close it off with a bang, if I could without overdoing it that is. So I decided to go with plan A.

I closed my guidebook, looked at her with a bored expression and replied sarcastically, "Like you do? If I didn't know any better, weren't you the one who transferred here while I have been here for almost all my life? Hate to say it, but it looks like you need to see where you belong" I finished as I turned to head to the doors of the museum, leaving a shocked Autumn in the front lawn of the grand building, a smirk gracing my heart shaped jawline.

The reason why I was here was for a school field trip for those who had perfect attendance at Gerroff Public High School. It was a small school with only about 400 kids, compared to those who had at least 2000 within the area. Normally the reward would be to head to the DC Newseum and see the biggest events that change the course of history. But apparently when this new museum was discovered by our principal, he figured that we should learn about our school's mascot, The Vikings. So here we are, half of the 150 students that could go on the first day of two trips.

The museum was an amazing three stories full of items from the island system, each floor stating three different sections. The first floor housed places that were called Wreckers Reef, The Great West Ocean, and Black Heart Bay. The second contained Lava-lout Island, Unlandable Cove, and Badmist Mountain. Finally the third floor was showing Wild Dragon Cliff, The Woods that Howled and the Village of Berk. All of the walls were covered with artisan images of what the Vikings could have looked like and old relics containing pictures and designs of many types of dragons. But at the center of each hallway, lies old skeletons of what would be thought of as myth: the decayed bodies of real life Dragons!

Yep, apparently dragons did exist, we were just looking at the wrong timeline. The sizes of the dragons were just as we had predicted too, larger than life and dangerously armored. Some had large wingspans and some didn't, but those who didn't definitely made up for it in size. They were definitely the star attractions as all the students started moving from one dragon skeleton to the other like kids in a candy store. On the information tablet, an artisan design was right next to the information, showing what the dragons could have possibly looked like. And from the pictures, the museum collaborators came up with some interesting names for the dragons. One that had the hottest fire and a spiked tail, according to old scrolls, was named a Spikeflame, ironically. Another that had two heads was named the Dual Gasfreak. Then there was the Sonictooth, a dragon with small limbs and a large body but with a mouth big enough to swallow a car whole. Oh there were many of these amazing creatures with the stupidest names I had ever heard, but there was one particular dragon that I wanted to see. The one known as "The Guardian"

This particular dragon was located at the Berk Village area of the museum where a highly respected Viking chief was buried with this beloved beast. Said to be the most dangerous dragon of all, it was only a miracle that this enemy was tamed, if not any of them. But for one Viking, the one known as "The Dragon King" in this time, he was able to make friends with the destroying beast and learn about their kind. Because of his curiosity and strong sense of compassion, he changed everything that happened on this Island for the better. It seemed to make sense when this king died to be buried next to his closest friend and beloved partner, who ended up dying around the same time as the Dragon King. How they both died was a real mystery, but evidence in some areas of the bodies show that the two of them were possibly killed in battle or the two of them died from their injuries after a battle. But the discovery of the two of them buried together was a sight to behold as it displayed the true bond of man and beast.

I made my way to the elevator that would take me up to the third floor and slipped away while the others fangasmed over the other dragon skeletons. Once at the top, I exited and made my way past the other visitors to the Berk Village, where the life changing pair lay sleeping in a large thickly glassed display case. Stationed on a panel that was just above the case was another artisan's drawing, only this one of the Dragon King and Guardian, if they stood side by side. The Viking was thin compared to the other portraits, but he was also toned, lithe, and well over six feet making his appearance seem deceiving. Judging by the hair that was found next to his decayed head, he had thick reddish-brown hair that seemed to have been braided into small strands with a rather small beard. The artisans made his skin appear to be latte colored with bright blue eyes that would make tanzanite seem dull. The dragon seemed to be colored ash grey with black splotches, as one of the delicate scales on the corpse had an obsidian sheen to it. The beast's eyes were colored a bright fire orange with dog like pupils. Both man and beast seemed to make a grand team, I sighed at the thought of meeting such a person. One whose small act of kindness set off a chain reaction of a change in hearts of many. I leaned on the gated area, held my tilted face with one hand and looked at the painting again, staring at the Dragon King's eyes.

I gave another sigh, "How I wish that I could meet someone like you or even be someone like you. But all I am is a self-criticizing nobody who only so few care about. Who could possibly be interested in me? As you Vikings would say, I'm nothing but a runt. I'm a hiccup" I said, looking first at the painting, then at the bodies, only to find them not there.

I looked behind me in panic to see if someone had slipped the bodies out from under my nose, when I realized that I was the only one up here. 'That's weird. Weren't there more people here?' I was about to move to the elevator when I heard a strange growling sound from behind the painting. I followed the sound, only to see a large shadow figure by the door that lead to the storage and laboratory. The creature had the same colored eyes as the dragon in the picture, but it had the structure of a man. I froze in fear, but the shadow motioned with its head for me to follow and dashed off towards the back. I hesitated, looked back at the elevator then back to the door. I clenched my fist and scrunched my face, knowing this was a bad idea, but went through the door after the shadow anyway. What I didn't notice was the fact that my name tag decliped itself off of my carrier bag as I gave chase.

It was a simple name tag that I colored with multiple markers to make it interesting, but none that were too dark to cover the words 'hello my name is' and the name that was spelled cursively in crimson red ink 'Lorena Fett'.

I quickly followed the shadow down the halls as I realized that there were no cameras, no guards, no people at all. 'How am I the only one down here, surely there's more?' I thought to myself as I ran faster to catch up with the moving shadow. By the time I did, the power went out and I had no idea where I was. I turned to see if I could run back, but a roar stopped me. I followed the sound until I found light, which came from the entrance of a hollow cave. Wait, cave? How can that be? I placed the thoughts aside and moved to find the source of the sound. Once outside, I found that I was in a cove of somesort. It was a large circle shape with walls at least three stories high. At the center of it all was a lake where I saw movement. Turning around, I tried to make my way inside the cave, only to realize the entrance is gone! I looked everywhere for another entrance, but only found myself looking at a large rock wall. Suddenly I heard a noise and quickly hid behind a nearby rock to keep out of sight of the figure that stood before me.

It was a young male, possibly in his late teens, if not a year or two older than me. His peach skin and dark brown hair was soaked as his bare chest was covered with a light amount of hair. Nearby was a small pile of clothes, possibly those that covered his upper torso. Boy was I glad that he had his dark brown leather pants on, because I would have had blown my cover if he didn't. But one thing that surprised me was the fact that his left foot was replaced by a metal substitute. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on how. The young man started to look around as if he was missing something, but then he found it, and it appeared to be in my direction.

I started to think that he spotted me, but I froze when I realized that he was looking behind me. I slowly followed the man's gaze to see possibly the most frightening scene in my life. A large black dragon was looking down on me with slit eyes and an open mouth, two full rows of sharp teeth baring right at me. I could tell that either this dragon wanted to kill me, have me for lunch, or, I then thought, both. Slowly like a starfish, I moved my body away from the beast, only for him to move his tail like a cat waiting to…pounce! I took off running, screaming as I did, as the beast chased after me like a cheetah to an antelope. I felt the breath literally leaving my body as I ran around the cove, only to trip on an uprooted tree root and get my leg caught. The grand beast was right on top of me with a claw on my back, breathing down on me like a predator to prey. I was bracing for the dragon to kill me when a voice called out.

"TOOTHLESS! NO! STOP!"

It was a male voice filled with fear, worry, anger and pride. I felt the claw being removed from my back and felt the dragon back a good five feet away. It was then that I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about Toothless. He can be protective" the male voice said again, only this time it was soft and gentle, like water running down a pebble riverbed. I slowly looked up at the source and saw the same man as before, only this time, I first saw his eyes. Bright and welcoming, shining brighter than Peridots in sunlight, I felt as if they were staring into my soul and farther beyond. I was about to speak when no sound came out.

I tried speaking once more, but again nothing. I grabbed my throat and tried to massage it, but it didn't work. The dragon must have scared me into a state of shock, making me lose my voice.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked.

I looked around before I saw a stick nearby. I turned to the man and gave him a motion that meant to hold on. Grabbing the branch, I started writing in the dirt.

_Apparently, your dragon has scared me to the point where I can't even speak. I am sure that I will gain my voice again soon, but until then I will have to write my words down. Anywho, my name is Lorena. Lorena Fett. I may seem strange because I am actually from the distant future brought here by a strange dragon-man-shadow-creature. I don't know how I got here and I don't know how I am gonna get back home. Anyway, who are you? And why is your dragon called Toothless?_

The man looked at the writing in the ground, went wide-eyed as he saw the fact that I'm from another time, and then looked at me.

"You're from the distant future? Like how far into it?" he asked.

I wrote in the ground and I could have sworn that he almost fell over as he sputtered the date, "2-2-2-2-2013?! But this is the year 333! How could that be possible?"

I shook my head and only wrote,

_It was that shadow dragon-human hybrid that lead me to this place. He almost looked like a devil now that I think about it_.

The young man thought about it for a minute, but pushed it aside as he turned to me, "Well, I guess you deserve a proper introduction. My name is Hiccup. I'm the chief's son, next heir, lead dragon trainer, and top scouter for the Island of Berk. And to answer your question from earlier, my dragon is called toothless because he has retractable teeth and shows them when he or I am threatened" he then turned to the dragon and replied loudly, "or mistakes someone for being a threat"

Toothless in return grumbled in apology and slowly came behind Hiccup. I started to back off, but the black dragon looked at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile sweetly at the beast and held out my hand, waiting to see what he would do. I was surprised when he placed his nose up against my palm and purred in happiness. His eyes opened and he tilted his head with his face still up against my hand.

Hiccup chuckled at the sight, "Looks like someone made a new friend. See he's not so bad is he?"

I shook my head with a smile on my face and looked back at the dragon, only to see him back off and look at me. I followed his eyes and realized that he was studying me, possibly to remember who I am. But then Toothless started walking around me, like he was inspecting me or something making me feel a little uneasy. He then came up and started smelling me, possibly smelling my eucalyptus body spray, and purred in content. The black dragon nodded his head and went to sit beside Hiccup.

"I guess that means he really likes you and accepts you. I honestly never seen him do that with anyone" Hiccup said.

Just then the dragon rider was pushed roughly into me and both of us fell to the earth. I opened my eyes to see Hiccup laying right on top of me in a VERY awkward position that made both of us blush as red as roses. Suddenly a voice called out from out of the blue.

"Woohoo! Hiccup! Didn't think that your dragon would play matchmaker!" called the voice, sounding like a gruff male's.

"Yeah, I gotta say. Your dragon picks up girls better than Snotlout!" shouted another voice, a female one. The two voices chuckled like trolls enjoying campfire tales.

The two of us turned our heads to see two twin brother-sister Vikings on the back of what looked like a live version of the Dual Gasfreak dragon. Hiccup then stuttered and scrambled to get off me while I moved back, pulling my skirt down over my knees.

"No-no-no-no-no, it's not what you guys think- I mean- it's not-Toothless why?!" Hiccup groaned on that last part. The black dragon just gave the rider a gummy smile, making me understand why he got his name, and just gave a huffy laugh. The twin Vikings just dismounted their dragon and walked over to us.

"So, who's the girl? She's definitely not from here because of the clothes" Said the female Viking.

"Well yeah, no duh" said the male as he punched his counterpart and the two started banging their heads against one another.

I looked at Hiccup with an expression that asked, 'do they always do this?' and he nodded in return.

"Ruff, Tuff" Hiccup said, making the twins stop their shenanigans, "This is Lorena. Apparently Toothless scared her to the point where she can't even talk. And, you may not believe this, but she apparently is from the year 2013"

Both twins looked at Hiccup and then to me with shocked expressions. I nodded, stating the truth and all they said was, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Suddenly a loud dark growl that made all of us stand on end was heard. Toothless and the Gasfreak went straight into protective mode and surrounded all four of us. I instantly recognized the growl and grabbed Hiccup's shoulder to gain his attention and I used the stick to point at 'human-dragon-shadow-creature'.

He caught on and asked, "That's what brought you here?"

"Whoa, wait" Tuffnut stopped and turned to me, "That growl was the source of the being that brought you here? I'd say that sounded like a ticked off Fenrir to me. You must have said something to tick him off"

"No, you idiot, she can't talk. She couldn't have said something. I'll be he was just looking for victims" Ruffnut said to her brother.

"Guys, Fenrir can't travel through time. So it must have been something else that brought her here. But for now I saw we get out of here and get back to the village. I have a feeling that the reason you guys came was because my dad needs me, again?" Hiccup asked.

The twin nodded and mounted their dragon. Hiccup then mounted Toothless and lended his hand to me.

"Don't worry, I won't allow Toothless, any of the dragons, or any of the Vikings hurt you. I promise" Hiccup reassured me.

I hesitated at first, but then grabbed Hiccup's hand, knowing that this may be the only way to try and get back home as the last entrance closed on me. I made myself comfortable, thanking myself for wearing sport shorts, and grabbed onto Toothless's saddle. The two of us flew off after the twins, leaving the cove behind.

**Whelp, that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Can't say how soon, but I will do my best to get it up when I can. Byes for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys Kenya again. I'm impressed by how many views this has received so far and I have to say that I appreciate the reviews and I would love to see more, so I can improve or answer questions you guys have, or anything like that. If you do have questions, please let me know and I will get to them as soon as I can. For now, enjoy chapter 2. **

Chapter 2: New Faces, New Places, New Clothes, New Everything

Island of Berk, Berk Village, 333 AD

While riding with Hiccup on Toothless, I managed to take a better look at the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was a little taller than Hiccup if by an inch or two and was toned like him too, but his body was more muscular than Hiccups. His face was more oblong with a nose that stuck out like a clowns, with a pair of dark blue eyes that almost looked black in certain lighted areas and ivory skin to match. Bleach blonde, long dreadlock braided hair was separated into three areas, two by his face and one in the back. His outfit consisted of a tight woolen dark grey tunic that went to his mid-thigh tied with a belt of black leather and iron belt-buckle. A vest of chestnut brown covered his upper torso and he had matching furred boots on his feet. He had forest green fingerless gloves that went up to his mid-biceps and apparently had the same color of leggings in his lower area.

Ruffnut was definitely like her brother, but different at the same time. She had the same blue eyes, but her skin was more like alabaster than ivory. The hair was the same color, but hers were in messy fishtail braids and tied at the bottom with what looked like a tightly braided hair knot the size of a fist. Two of those three braids framed her diamond shaped face while the other one flew in the wind. Like her brother, she was toned and muscular, if not thinner, being a girl. She wore what looked like dark brown tube top that reached a little past her waist area with an ash grey and gold woven cloth belt at her stomach. A black leather vest covering her upper torso and white fingerless wrapped gloves glazed her hands up to her shoulder. The crimson red skirt graced her sand colored leggings and matched well with her chestnut red colored fur boots.

Overall, both twins looked like fighters, but reminded me more of crazed-obsessed pranksters and action junkies. I'd have to keep my eye out on them, not because they look like trouble, but they may cause it unexpectedly in their fights. But I may leave it to their dragon instead, the Duel Gasfreak that the twins called Barf and Belch. I could understand why they were called that, since one head heaves gas like barf, and the other seems to ignite the gas in a small amount like a belch. Not just that, but the coloration of green and yellow on the dragon reminded me of barf. Gross.

As we flew, Hiccup gave me a tour of the place, even though I figured what each area was. Regardless, I let him tell me the places and what their most famous for. Then he told me of the dragons that resided in the areas and I found myself rather confused.

"I take it you never heard of these names huh?" Hiccup asked. I nodded my head in response. "Well," he started, "if you want, you can have a look at the Book of Dragons later. But for now, it may be best to get you to the village and maybe have some clothes made for you so you don't stand out like a flower in a cabbage patch" I nodded my head again, saying that I couldn't agree more.

It wasn't much longer that we arrived in Berk. The village spread for about a mile and a half, almost covering much of the rock formation it occupied as well as the side of another standing rock off to the east behind the main village. Over all, the place seemed well occupied and booming with life as both Vikings and dragons move about the village. Hiccup had Toothless land right in front of one of the many houses in the Village, and helped me off of Toothless.

"Hiccup! There you are!" a female voice cried out.

Both of us turned to see a teenage Viking around the same age as Hiccup, but slightly taller by a half inch. Her thick blonde hair was tied in a rough braid with her bangs swooping off to the side, pinned by a small thin braid. She wore a crimson red top with a fur and leather skirt consisting of skulls and points made from metal. There was a fur-metal shawl combo that covered her shoulders and draped down her back. Dark blue pants covered her legs while light brown furred boots blanketed her feet and thickly stuffed fingerless gloves graced her hands. I looked back at her round face and saw a set of blue eyes that almost made my knees shake. I could tell that she had a history with Hiccup, seeing the scowl upon her face as she looked at me.

"What is going on here and who is this?" she asked Hiccup, who at first looked a little worried but then calmed down.

"Astrid, Lorena. Lorena, Astrid" Hiccup stated. I gave a nervous glance at her and nodded my head in greeting.

The strong blonde looked at me strangely, "What's wrong? Terror got your tongue?" she asked.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, grabbing her attention, "This is gonna sound weird, but Lorena is actually from another time. The year 2013 as a matter of fact and-"

"2013?! What?!" Astrid asked, keeping her voice down to prevent attention, and looking at me, probably wanting to learn more.

I looked at Hiccup and nodded for him to continue.

"Lorena was brought here by some human-dragon demon and she has no way of getting back to her time. Toothless saw her while we were relaxing at the cove and apparently saw her as a threat. He was about to kill her when I stopped him. The situation caused her to get so scared that she can't talk now. So I brought her here to try and get adjusted to everything while finding a way for her to return home" Hiccup explained.

Astrid looked in disbelief but then examined my clothes, starting to believe the story. I saw a hint of guilt in her eyes as she let the story sink in.

"Wow. So you can't speak at all?" she asked. I nodded my head sadly, while holding my left arm with my right and looking down. "Man, I'm sorry that I sounded mean. I didn't mean to make you nervous. Maybe we better start again" she held out her hand to me, "Astrid Hofferson. Friend of Hiccups and top contender in the Berk Dragon Races. It's a pleasure to meet you Lorena…" she trailed off.

"Her full name is Lorena Fett" Hiccup added in.

I took Astrids hand and shook it with a large smile on my face, glad to have made a female friend. I then heard wings flap and saw what looked like a red and black Billchomp, a dragon with a long wingspan and long snout with teeth surrounding it all, with a very muscular male Viking on its back.

"Down, Hookfang" the male cried out. The dragon obeyed and the rider dismounted. He had thick short black hair that seemed to stick out under his helmet. A noticeable black stubble was on the chin of his square face and a few strands of hair could be found on his massive chest or what was shown in the V-neck of his stringed dark blue tunic. Dark brown pants covered his legs and sandy white fur boots with dirt stains covered his feet. Over his chest was a grey vest that reached his mid-back and appeared to be made of some sort of animal fur. From his elbows to his wrists were two forest green arm bands woven from cloth. He looked over toward us and raised his eye brows.

"Hello guys. So I heard from the twins that someone has lost their voice?" he said casting a flirtatious glance at me. I raised my eyebrow and looked in different directions with an expression that said 'Are you talking about me?'

"Snotlout, are you saying you want to help out? That's actually kinda nice coming from you" Hiccup said sarcastically at the newly mentioned Snotlout.

"Yes, and I actually have a cure. I'll show you" he said as he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a surprise kiss on the lips.

I went stiff and wide-eyed as I felt his hands snake around me, one to my back and the other to my butt. Moving my eyes, I caught Hiccup and Astrid staring wide eyed and opened mouth in shock at the scene, but they didn't move. After a minute he pulled away, a smirk of victory clad on his face.

"Well?" he asked, looking at me like he just pulled off the best move ever. My shocked face turned quickly into a scowl and I rammed him in the shin with a kick of my leg and gave him a good punch to the face, making him fall to the ground holding his leg. I walked to his face and kicked dirt at it, making him cough and sputter as it cleared.

"That's what you get for lip-raping me, you suckling pig!" I suddenly shouted, grabbing the attention of the villagers in earshot.

"Well, apparently either the kiss got her voice back, or beating the stuffing out of Snotlout worked" Hiccup stated, surprised by my sudden actions, but smiling all the same.

"Ok, now I like her" Astrid said, grinning wickedly.

I was panting when I realized what I had done and looked around the area where every villager was staring right at me. I started to slink back towards Hiccup when a few cheers came from nearby. Turns out that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were doing the cheering.

"YEAH! THAT WAS AWSOME!" They shouted. Another cheer came from behind me, Hiccup, and Astrid as a large boy in what I thought was a fur dress but it turned out to be a furry tunic that reached to his brown furred feet. A thick stone and leather belt secured his stomach area. He was riding what I was told to be a Rock Grounger.

"Fishlegs? I thought you were working on the Dragon Book?" Hiccup asked.

"I just finished up when I saw the scene of Snotlout kissing an unfamiliar girl and that very girl giving Snotlout what for! It's about time a girl did that" said Fishlegs, obviously happy that Snotlout was put in his place. "And of course I should introduce myself and my dragon to this newcomer," he said turning to me and bowing slightly, "I'm Fishlegs, Dragon Manual expert and bookkeeper, as well as the librarian for the Berk Archive building. This is my Gronkle, Meatlug" he said as he gave his dragon a pat on the side, "It's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"

"Lorena, Lorena Fett. And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fishlegs" I say, returning his proper gesture with a small curtsy. I then looked at Hiccup, "Boy am I glad to have my voice back" I replied, relieved to have it again.

"We're glad too. Now then, it's best to get you those clothes made. I gotta run and see my dad before that helmet goes flying off his head. Astrid, could you help Lorena get her clothes and get something in her stomach? I'll meet you at the great hall later" Hiccup said with slight worry in his voice.

Astrid nodded and Hiccup took off on Toothless back to his home.

Inside the clothes building, I was hidden behind a cloak with one of the females working there taking measurements of my body. I was told by Astrid that if I was to have proper fitting clothes, I had to strip down. My uniform and other amenities were being folded by Astrid and were placed aside in a chest that the women were willing to donate. My carrier bag was also placed with my clothes in the chest, left closed for concerns of privacy. As I was getting measured, Astrid and I started talking.

"So, you obviously have some fighting skills, are your parents fighters?" Astrid asked.

"Well, both of my parents work in the Military, which would be considered warriors who work under our chief, or president as we call him, and protect our country. My father is an air-force general, he's like a leader of his part of the army. He works as the leader for the air, or flying squad if you want to say that. He's also a top pilot, or if you would rather put it, fastest and most strategic dragon rider" I stated, feeling awkward about explaining the future to those who have never heard of what I tell them.

"And your mother? What about her?" Astrid asked.

"I guess you could say that she's like Fishlegs, smart and strategic. My mother works with other military strategists and mathematicians to ensure that everything goes according to the plans she makes and sees them through. She's also helped in some of the biggest events in the 2000's that changed history and the bond of people spread throughout the world" I explained, hoping that what I said was making sense.

The measuring lady then stepped out with the paper and the workers started making my outfit. I was handed a long white tunic to cover my bare body and made my way to sit by Astrid.

"Any specific colors you prefer, dearie?" asked one of the ladies.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just as long as the colors match and all. Nothing else" I stated.

The woman only nodded and went into another room, shutting the door and leaving me and Astrid alone.

"Huh, so your parents are both top warriors, do you have any other family members?" Astrid asked.

"Yes actually. Four brothers, they're all older than me. The oldest is 34, then 31, next 27, and finally 22. I'm the youngest, and that didn't get me a lot of respect as a child, but then again, teenage boys picking on their little sister is common" I thought back to my past and heaved a heavy sigh, "Little did they know their sister would be a sensitive weakling"

Astrid then looked at me, "Weakling? Sensitive? I didn't see that when you fought Snotlout. I thought you were a strong willed woman"

"Yeah well, had I been younger I wouldn't have done that. And I should have done something else in place of that. Argh, me and my stupid self-criticism" I said as I placed my head in my hand, unbraided black hair covering my face like a curtain.

"Self-criticism? You mean you're really hard on yourself?" asked the blonde Viking, shocked to hear that.

"You have no idea. There was a point in my life where I was so critical of myself that suicide may have been the option of my acceptance" Astrid looked at me in shock at that word, but she kept quiet, "My family and friends kept me from that and I started to accept myself for who I was and who I am" I explained to Astrid, "I'm still critical, but I'm better than before. All throughout my life, I isolated myself from everyone because of the criticism, even my family. Although my friends and family accepted me as sweet and caring, while some saw me as weak and naïve, like my parents at times. I became fragile and well, I may seem strong, but really deep down, I'm as weak as dead leaf when touched" I gave another heavy sigh as I sat up to dry the tears falling from my eyes.

The blonde grabbed a nearby chair and sat near me, "So you were so disappointed in yourself that you isolated yourself from everyone?" She paused and looked to the ground, then back to me, "That is almost the opposite of what happened with Hiccup" I gave her a confused look and she started explaining to me about Hiccup's story from 5 years ago.

Apparently Hiccup was trying to prove to everyone that he could be a Viking, but everyone, including Astrid, turned him down when he only brought nothing but trouble. He tried for many years to prove himself as a Viking and was hoping to gain that when he shot down Toothless, who apparently lost his back tailfin because of that. Hiccup instead spared the dragon's life and, in secret, both man and dragon learned about each other. Meanwhile he was gaining top status in the dragon training and was chosen to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, which apparently now belonged to Snotlout and is named Hookfang, but Hiccup showed that he didn't have to kill in order to live. While having a talk with his father, he accidently slipped the fact that Toothless showed him the dragon's nest. Stoick, the chief, took that as a tool to finish the dragons off for good and used Toothless as a sonar-like compass to go to the dragon's island. In an attempt to save Toothless, Hiccup showed the teens how to get along with dragons and thus leading Berk to where it is now. With this bond, Hiccup managed to lead the group to take down the Queen dragon, also known as the Red Death, and kill it with Toothless. The only injury he came out with was losing his left foot, the same side that Toothless had a missing tailfin. Hiccup proved himself as a strong and compassionate Viking and has helped the clan out ever since.

"Wow" I said, speechless of what was just told, "So Hiccup's story is almost the exact opposite of mine. In fact, his story sounds so….familiar…" I looked down, trying to remember where I heard that when it occurred to me. Hiccup and Toothless's story sounded so similar to that of the Dragon King and the Guardian! I quickly grabbed my bag and looked through to find my book, still as fresh and clean as the day I got it, two days before the trip to the museum. I flipped through the pages until I found the Dragon King.

"What is that?" asked Astrid.

"This is a guidebook on what was seen at the last place I was before I came here" I explained as I looked at the picture of the Dragon King and his Dragon buried together. "Tell me Astrid, doesn't this look like Toothless and Hiccup?" I showed her the picture and she did a double take. She gingerly took the book in her hands and traced the picture. I only hoped I didn't mess up the timeline of the future by showing this, because I could see the worry in her eyes. "These two are known as 'The Dragon King' Viking and 'The Guardian' Dragon. The more I thought about that story, the more I thought about this burial. I'm actually starting to think that Hiccup is 'The Dragon King' and Toothless is 'The Guardian', because of the bond these two have. Researchers in my time believe that both of them died at the same time either in battle at the age of…57 I think…somewhere in his 50's, or the two of them died at a later time from the injuries they received in battle"

Just as I was to explain more of the book, one of the ladies came out with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Here you are, dear, your new outfit. I hope you like the colors" she said as she handed them to me.

I set the pile on the chair and picked up each item and examined them. I turned to the lady and nodded my head in approval, "These colors are great. Thank you" I said as I made my way to the place behind the curtain and pulled the curtain so I could change. I took off my tunic as Astrid looked more into the book. After a few minutes, I took a look in a dusty mirror that was in the dressing room and examined what I had on.

My outfit consisted of white, no-sleeved undershirt, a pair of tree brown leggings, a dark sea-green short sleeved tunic that reached my waist with mahogany trimming, a mahogany belt that held a fur waist scarf and was secured by thick darker sea green cloth, a pleated spiked skirt of sandy tan, and tan knee high boots with fur covering it all. I also had a pair of crimson red fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows. Seeing as how my hair was, I decided maybe I should wear it a different way. I turned and opened the curtain, showing a rather book-intrigued Astrid.

"Well Astrid, what do you think?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Hey, it looks great, but you should probably wear your hair differently" she said.

"Yeah, I was thinking something different than a fishtail braid. Just not sure what else to do with it" I said, rubbing my arm.

Astrid took a good look at my face and thought for a few minutes before snapping her fingers and smiling, "I have an idea. Here sit in the chair" she gestured, waiting for me.

Over the next hour, Astrid worked on my hair. She placed my bangs in front of my eyes and used some strange liquid to keep them in place, then combed them over my left eye so they swoop over my forehead like a pulled curtain. Then she placed my hair in three separate areas, two long strands in the front with one long strand in the back. The back ponytail was tied with a white cloth, possibly a scrap from the leftover clothing the women worked on before. She did the same with the two front strands but weaved the cloth in an area that started at my eyebrows and ended at the middle of my cheek. After that was secured, she loosely tied the rest of the cloth around the body of the strands and secured it with a bind on my tips similar to the ones up by my eyes. She took a nearby brush and smoothed the back strand, while I took a look in a hand mirror that was on the dresser.

"I'm liking this so far Astrid. But it still feels like something's missing. Something…like a band of some kind" I said, getting a better look.

"Hmmm…Oh!" Astrid then moved to a nearby table and handed me what looked like a leather band, "How about this?"

I placed the band on my head. It was a simple gold-colored band that had chestnut red details. I nodded my head in approval but then went red in the face as a loud growling was heard.

"Sounds like you need a good meal" Astrid stated while laughing, "Come on, let's go to the great hall. There's bound to be food ready by now. Who knows, maybe Hiccup is there too" she then started to smile like she had an idea, "Maybe you could tell Hiccup about-"

"No! Not yet" I broke in, "He's already got enough going on with his life to know about this. I'll tell him when he's ready. And besides, it's not til he's in his 50's that this happens. It's not like it's gonna make that big of a difference. But there is one thing that I am concerned about" I stated as I grabbed my book again. I turned to a page that had the skeletal remains of a Viking we called 'The Snitch', an enemy spy giving the appearance of a good-natured man when he was really sending secrets of dragon training to the rival tribe. I showed Astrid the picture, "It may be old, but does he look familiar to you?"

She closely looked at the picture and first shook her head, but then saw the staff by his body and went wide-eyed as she said a name that felt like fish oil on a cookie.

"Mildew" she whispered with venom in her voice.

"So you know him?" I asked.

"Oh you bet we do. He's been trying to get the dragons off the island for years. Last we heard from him was 5 years ago when Hiccup got captured by the outcasts with Toothless. Mildew was left behind, but even now I don't trust him" she said, "But judging by the title of Snitch, I take it he did something that involved betrayal?" Astrid asked, sternness present in her voice.

I nodded my head, "He's called the snitch because when he was buried, a letter to the neighboring enemy contained secrets of certain training. Since we found dragons in the area, we figured that he was a spy sending the secrets of dragon training to the enemy. I don't know when he started, but it looks like he tried playing with someone's trust and started learning about the dragons" I explained, but then I realized something, "If Hiccup or his father decide about Mildew learning dragon training, someone needs to convince him out of it. It'll cost you all unnecessary deaths, blood that shouldn't be shed and a battle that should never be fought"

"Right. I'll see if I could talk to him about that. Anyway, lets go to the great hall. I heard that they're serving seafood stew tonight" Astrid said.

I perked up at the sound of that, "Seafood? I love seafood!"

Astrid looked surprised but then laughed all the same, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going- wait, do you know where you're staying?"

"I was told by Hiccup on the flight here that I'd be staying at his place. He said he had an extra bed, somewhere" I explained.

"Ok then, grab your chest and let's get going. Don't want the stew to run out do we?" Astrid said as she ran outside. I quickly got my chest and was about to jump down the stairs when a large blue head got in the way.

"Whoa! Spikeflame!" I shouted, stopping in my tracks.

"Spikeflame? Is that what you call a Deadly Nadder in the future? Sounds childish to me" Astrid said with a huff.

"Same with me. I like Nadder better anyway. Is this your dragon?" I asked.

"Yep, this is Stormfly, my best partner and friend. Don't worry, she's friendly, aren't you Stormfly?" Astrid asked as she petted the Nadder's snout. Stormfly purred in response.

I made my way gently to the large Nadder and gently laid my hand on her snout, "Easy girl, easy" I said. The blue dragon just purred and nuzzled me as I scratched her under the chin, easily gaining her trust.

"Do you want to ride her to Hiccup's place where you can drop off your stuff?" Astrid asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, besides, this thing's getting heavy" I said, readjusting my grip on the chest.

The Blonde Viking then jumped up onto Stormfly's back and held out her hand, which I took and the two of us were off to the Haddock house, where Hiccup and Toothless were exiting the building along with two other men.

The first was a man with two limbs missing, his right leg and his left arm. He was wearing a pale gold top with a black vest, striped pants that had two shades of grey, and a single black furred boot on his left foot. His face was chubby, if one could say, and had a thick, blonde, rope-like beard that extended to his stomach.

The second was a man with all limbs, but he had the biggest beard that I had ever seen. I first thought that he had a red octopus on his beard but it was only braids. He stood about six foot three, not including the helmet on his braided head. A dark green tunic surrounded his body down to his knees and was covered with what looked like dragon-skin, but it was all metal, possibly chain mail. A thick brown, metal studded belt was clad around his waist and a pair of metal shoulder pads cascaded his shoulders. He looked intimidating and one you definitely want on your side.

Astrid then had Stormfly land right in from of the house and Hiccup noticed right away.

"Hello girls. Lorena, come on down. I want you to meet someone" Hiccup said as I jumped off Stormfly, "and you look great by the way" he added.

"Thanks Hiccup" I said walking with him toward the larger of the two older men.

"Lorena, I'd like you to meet the chief of Berk and my dad, Stoick the Vast, and the village blacksmith and dragon doctor, Gobber the Belch" Hiccup introduced.

"So this is the girl from another time eh?" Gobber asked as he examined me more closely, "Hmmmm, she's different alright. I can see why Toothless pushed you into her, obvious that she's a keeper"

I felt my face heat up as I turned to look at Astrid, who looked shocked and confused at the same time. I gave her a look that said I would explain to her later. I then turned my attention to the other man, Stoick.

"Lorena, isn't it? It's good to meet you. Hiccup told me of your situation and I have to say that it is a rather weird one. But, in the time being, you can have a warm bed here. However, I just have to ask, do you do well on a wood bed?" Stoick asked.

"If you got an animal skin to provide some softness, I should be fine" I stated, more used to soft beds from the future, "Anywho, could I possibly see where I'll be sleeping? I'd like to place my stuff down before I head to dinner"

"Yes of course. Right this way, m'lady" Stoick said, gesturing to the door.

"Please don't call me that, seems to formal. Instead, call me either Lorena or Lori. Either one is fine with me" I then turned to Hiccup and Astrid, "You all can call me either one, too. I won't mind" I said. I then turned to follow Stoick into the house.

**So here's the end of Chapter 2. Tell me what you guys think and I will keep writing. Remember more reviews mean more chapters, even if it's just that you love it or like it or just a few small words, they help. Please let me know what you think and chapter three will be up as soon as I can write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Kenya here again. I got another chapter here and I have to say that I had a lot of fun while doing this one. I apologize ahead of time for the awkward moments, but I felt like I had to put these in to add something. I just hope it's not too awkward for you all. Anyway, reviews help with chapters and help with my skills. So if you have suggestions or critique, please comment below. Without further ado, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Explanations and Habits

The Haddock House was a rather large wooden building with a sitting room, a staircase off to the side, an open second story, and a door under the stairs, possibly a second bedroom. At the center of the sitting area was a large open fireplace. Overall, spacious, but obviously dusty and overrun with the scent of males. I'll have to change that later, but for now, I followed Stoick up the stairs to the loft.

Upon the floor plan was a room about 15 by 13 by 30 at the center. A rather large place with two beds, a large stone tablet, a desk covered with drawings and designs, a few weapons here and there, a mannequin for armor, and a few clothes scattered around the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. Had I known that we were to be having a guest, I would have had Hiccup clean up a little more" Stoick apologized.

"It's alright. I know what it's like living in a house of messy guys. I live with four older ones, well two since one moved out and the other's married. Anyway, this comes as no real surprise. But that bed in the corner there, is that one mine?" I asked pointing to the bed in the corner, close to the stone slab.

"For the time being, yes. Is there a problem?" asked Stoick.

"Well no, but, is it possible, one to have a sheepskin or something to provide softness and two to have a sheet or something put up for a little privacy? I mean, I don't want Hiccup to turn red every time I'm up here undressing or anything like that" I explained.

Stoick then raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "Oh, yes. Of course. I'll have a sheet put up for ya lass. That won't be a problem"

After a quick tour of the house, I set my stuff on my new bed and made my way to Astrid, who was off of Stormfly and looked like she wanted to walk.

"So what did Gobber mean when Toothless pushed Hiccup into you?" she asked, a little hint of jealousy in her voice.

I then explained to her how Hiccup and I first met and how Toothless examined me oddly and decided to play matchmaker. I told her that I had absolutely nothing to do with the sort, nor did I want anything to do with it, since it looked like she and Hiccup already had something going on.

"So, you didn't make that move?" she asked. I shook my head rapidly in response. "Ok, good"

"Is there something going on between you and Hiccup? Cause you seem rather protective of him" I stated, remembering her scowl.

Astrid told me of Hiccup's crush on her and how the two of them have been on and off since she's involved with the dragon races and he's always off scouting new lands. The two of them hardly have time for each other and she didn't want Hiccup to go behind her back with another girl. So she went on the protective side when I got off Toothless with Hiccup.

"So…..I should keep my distance with Hiccup or is it bad to be friends with him or-?" I asked, not sure how this would turn out.

Astrid looked shocked, "Oh, no-no-no, you can still be friends with him. It's just if it goes beyond that, I'd like to at least know, that way I'm not out of the circle"

"So, you're kinda treating him like a brother in a sense?" I asked, confused.

Astrid was about to answer when we came to the grand doors of the Great Hall. I could understand why the place was called the 'Great' Hall as the size was bigger than the museum exhibit I was in before. At the center was a large burning pit with tables set all around it. Beyond the pit were more tables scattered around along with a few burners where meats and soups were made. Astrid led me to the place where the stew was kept and we both took a bowl, where she led me to a table that Fishlegs, the twins and Hiccup were sitting at.

"Hi guys" I greeted.

"Hey, if it isn't the one who put the suckling pig in his place" Tuffnut said with a large smile on his face.

"I take it I over-did the kicking and punching due to his absence?" I asked.

Ruffnut just nodded, "He decided to take the night off. You rammed him pretty hard in the leg. I'm surprised you didn't go for the-"

"OK, I don't think we need to mention that while some of us are eating, Ruff" Hiccup said, obviously uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Sorry" I blurted out.

Tuffnut then turned to me and gave me a look, "What are you sorry for? That was for Ruffnut, not you"

"Yeah, but had I not asked that question, that wouldn't have happened" I explained.

"It's ok Lorena-err or is it Lori?" Hiccup asked, remembering what I said before.

"Either one is fine with me" I said with a shrug.

Both Astrid and me sat down and enjoyed our dinner while having conversation with the others. Most of the conversations were focused on dragon training, new dragons, the lands that Hiccup discovered and mapped, and other random things thrown out of nowhere. Speaking of 'out of nowhere', Fishlegs asked me something that made me feel nervous.

"Hey Lori? What happens to the Vikings in the future?"

I stopped eating and looked at the group, unsure what to say.

"Well," I started, "To be honest, I can't say for sure. All I do know is that during the times between 800 and 1100, the Vikings started moving farther out from their homesteads, raiding lands, taking control, stealing goods and women, and other things. But as for Berk, if I remember correctly, the place remains isolated until the times I mentioned, where the quest for new territory causes the Vikings to move away from here. Like I said, however, I can't say for sure what happens here" I then looked at Astrid.

She got the message and spoke, "I asked her the same thing and it kinda made her upset that she didn't know"

Everyone just nodded their heads and went on to the conversation, well everyone but a certain brown haired dragon trainer that is. Hiccup eyed me suspiciously, but he shook his head and went back to eating, glancing over every now and then. I knew that I would have to explain to him later, but that would have to wait.

After dinner, all of us went back to our houses. I followed Hiccup back to the Chief's house, where a fenced area held a sleeping blue dragon.

"Whoa," I said, walking to get a better look, "A Sonictooth. But I thought they only lived in the sea?" I asked myself.

"Sonictooth? Is that what you call it in the future?" Hiccup asked, amused by my term.

"Well, I don't really know what else to call it" I replied, "What do you all call it?"

"We call it a thunderdrum. Basically it uses its large mouth to blare out sound waves under the ocean water. This is my dad's dragon, Thornado" Hiccup explained.

"Thornado?" I asked.

Hiccup then took a deep breath, "Because he as the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado. And besides, it's the only thing he'll answer to, turns out he can be quite stubborn!" he spoke in the silliest impression of Stoick. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but I kept it down low as not to disturb the dragon, or anybody else.

"You do good impersonations, Hiccup" I said while laughing.

"Thank you, Lorena. So, I know this is a little nosy but," he asked while rubbing the back of his head, "about when Fishlegs asked what the future held for the Vikings, did you really know?"

I gave a sigh, knowing that I had to explain parts of the guidebook to him someday and I might as well start slow. I turned to him, "What I had told you guys at dinner was all that was really been told to everyone. In the future, it's hard to tell what the Vikings of Berk did, but what I do know is that the last of the Berk Vikings left the island around the time of the Viking age, close to the 800's. Any written history earlier than that is still waiting to be discovered by the archeologists" I explained as Hiccup and I walked through the front door.

"The what?" Hiccup asked.

"It's like an explorer who has a specific purpose, a goal, to find answers to history's confusing and greatest questions. For example, the dragon was used as a power symbol throughout history and many wonder where the dragon first came from or if they were even real. Well thanks to the archeologist Hallkell Smidrson, who had ancestors that were said to be a part of a Viking tribe, he was able to find the remains of the Berk Vikings and the dragons that lived here. At first, he had no clue as to what he had found, that is, until-" I was about to talk when we were interrupted.

"Hiccup" Stoick called from his room, "Haven't you forgotten what tonight is?" He asked.

Hiccup looked down for a second and then went wide eyed in realization, "Oh no, don't tell me"

"Yep" Stoick said, walking out holding a pair of boots in his hand, "It's boot night" he then shoved them in Hiccups disgust-showing face.

I took a small breath and quickly regretted it as the stench of sweat-damp feet filled the air. I covered my nose with my hand.

"Ugh, why don't you guys take your boots off before you go to bed?" I asked.

"Vikings have a tendency to sleep with everything on, including boots. Boot night is when all Vikings leave their boots outside to air out. But I think it's gonna take more than air to make them smell less" Hiccup explained as he placed the boots outside, taking his own boot off as he did, "I don't think you have to take yours off since you just got your outfit today. Sorry you had to witness that" he apologized.

"It's ok" I said, "Actually, I'm not that tired just yet, you don't mind if I take a little walk do you?"

Hiccup looked at me and shook his head, "No, not at all. But I think you may want to take a torch or a lantern with you, just for the fact you don't quite know your way around here" Hiccup said, grabbing a small glass lantern and placing a small candle inside, lighting it soon after, "There you are"

"Thanks" I said, taking the lantern and walking out the door. I stopped at the door and turned to see Hiccup walking up the stairs, a small smile was on my face as he faded into the darkness at the top step. Without disturbing anyone, I quietly went out the door.

I looked around to see the village all sleeping soundly with boots on the front porches. I then looked up at the great hall and saw no light. Taking the chance to have some time to think, I made my way up the steps to the grand entrance and sat on the top step, setting the lantern off to the side. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars.

Luckily this was a night of the new moon, because it was nowhere in sight. As I sat there, I remembered the song I use to sing on nights like this. Ever since I was little, I used to sing almost all the time. Soon, it turned into a talent and I joined the choirs at church and even the school choir. I mostly sung soprano but as I grew, I learned that I could sing alto as well. On the first night I sang alto, which was a moonless night, I had sung this song as a celebration as it moves from alto to soprano at times. But now, I felt the lyrics were best to be used. I took a deep breath and begun to sing "May it Be", the version sung by Hayley Westenra.

_May it be an evening star, Shines down upon you_

I shut my eyes and breathed, feeling the wind caress my face as I sung.

_May it be when darkness falls, Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road, Oh! How far you are from home_

I thought back to the start of when I first met Hiccup and how I realized that I was a long way from home. It brought a small tear to my eye as I continued to sing and look to the stars.

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come), Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen), A promise lives within you now_

I felt that tear falling near the middle of my cheek as I thought back to my family, and how they must be worrying about me.

_May it be the shadow's call, Will fly away_

_May it be you journey on, To light the day_

_When the night is overcome, You may rise to find the sun_

The thought of the sun rising up on the side of Berk, the rays piercing the clouds and light pouring itself over the village made me smile and think of what a great painting it could make. The thought left my head as I finished the song, eyes shut.

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come), Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen), A promise lives within you now_

It was then that I made a promise to myself. I knew what was to happen to Berk and Hiccup if Mildew was to take part in Dragon Training. It would cost Berk a war where they would pay a great carnage and, for Hiccup, a tragic loss that would possibly darken his future. So I promised to myself that I would do anything to protect Hiccup and Stoick in return for their hospitality and care, even if it meant that I would die in this time. If Stoick would live to see Hiccup become chief, if not longer, I would see it through that he would. That is my promise.

_A promise lives within you now_

When I opened my eyes, I saw Toothless and Hiccup staring at me open mouthed. I went wide eyed and felt really awkward at that moment.

"Umm, did my singing keep you up?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"No, I had trouble going to sleep. But still, I never thought I'd meet a girl from the future who had the voice of a Valkyrie. Your voice is…amazing. No-no-no, not amazing, uh, oh what's the word? Uh memorizing? No, beautiful? No, not enough, but-arrgh" Hiccup started holding his head and pulled at his hair.

I laughed a little at the sight, but went over to him and touched his arm, "It's ok. I know what you mean. I just wasn't expecting to see you out here. I thought I might have sung a little louder than what I had intended" I said as I turned to Toothless, who seemed to be well relaxed, and gave him a pet on the nose, "I just hope that I didn't wake-" I looked pass Toothless and saw the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid, all looking at me with shocked expressions, "the others…Oh, great"

"Was that you who was singing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys up if I did. It's just a habit of mine to go outside and sing a little before I head to bed. If it's gonna be a problem, I can head further out into the forest-"

"NO!" I heard everyone say at the same time, making me jump in surprise.

"I-I mean, no. It's not going to be a problem, its just-" Hiccup started.

"We weren't expecting to hear that. I thought that a Banshee or a Valkyrie was coming down to harm us or something. But then I saw the light on the steps and saw you. I have to admit, you got a great singing voice" Astrid commented.

"Yeah, it almost reminded me of when my mother sung to me when I was a child. Except her voice wasn't as youthful" Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Well, uh" I started, "Thanks. Anyway, it's late. Best if we all get to bed. I'll see you all in the morning" I said, turning to the house.

"Oh, hey Lorena" Snotlout asked, "You coming to watch dragon training tomorrow?"

I turned to Snotlout with a confused look, "Dragon training?"

"Yeah, Hiccup's the head trainer. It's like a school in a sense" Fishlegs explained.

"School, huh? Hmmm…." I thought. Maybe I could enter this school and learn how to train a dragon. After all, if I am going to be a member of the Berk Clan, I'm gonna need to know how to be a local. If dragon training is what I need to fit in, might as well take a crack at it. "Well, you may see me, and yet you may not. We'll just have to see" I said, bidding my farewells to the group and followed Hiccup back to the house.

Once we were back inside, I took off my boots and pulled my top over my head, leaving the undershirt on. I then tried out the bearskin and made sure that it was soft enough to keep the wood out. When I was satisfied, I laid back, placed the blankets up to my neck, turned so that I was facing the wall and not Hiccup or Toothless, and welcomed sleep with open arms.

Little did I know that the dream I would have soon after would make me wonder if the promise I made would be worth it.

Dream

I saw myself tossing and turning in my bed, grunting while doing so. Suddenly, my eye opened to reveal what appeared to be a dragon eye followed by a screech that sounded like a combination of a woman's wail and a dragon's roar. Flames then took the scene and I was surrounded by fire, followed by the wails of both man and dragon, as if they were dying. I searched for my friends, but I didn't see them, until I turned behind me.

There I saw Hiccup, but he wasn't the same as before. His skin was covered in whip scars, clothes were tattered and torn, and on the right side of his dirt covered face was a mark. It was crimson red, as if it was a bloodied burn that had healed over time, but it obviously had an effect on him. The Hiccup I saw was low on confidence, as if he had lost the will to live, and broken, as if someone or something was taken away from him.

I started to walk to him when a dark figure appeared behind him. The figure was obviously clad in armor, as the appearance of bones shone white against the black of the silhouette. It then raised a weapon of some kind and shouted in a dark, booming voice, "You'll all pay for the Oath!". It then brought the weapon down, as if to kill Hiccup when a shadow appeared in front and killed the figure.

This one was different from the first figure. This was a human clad in bone and fur, but more like armor and a special made scythe. When the figure turned to me, it had Hiccup in one arm and the scythe in the other. The scythe was then slammed into the ground to keep in place while the gauntlet hand was brought up to the large, skull-like helmet.

"Just who are you? The one who has killed my friend?!" I shouted to the figure.

I then heard a low dark laugh coming from the figure. It then pulled the helmet off and I felt my whole body freeze. Standing right before me, with cornrows braids, a pair of dragon-like blaze orange eyes, sharp white teeth and blood stained in a pattern like a coat of arms on the face, was myself.

"Only those of sinlessness are spared. Those who are heartless will fall to my power!" I heard myself say. Suddenly, the dark me was surrounded by shadows and the darkness then made a new figure, this time a dragon.

It appeared to look like a cross of what I was told to be a Marrow-hoarder and a scarlet reaper. The dragon had the same colored eyes as the dark me, only it had at least ten on each side. Its head was large and covered with skulls like a headdress, with teeth covering what the skulls couldn't. Even when all fours, I could tell the dragon had millions of arms around it's rib area. Large shoulder-blade like spikes were protruding from its spine all the way to its tail, which gave off a smoke like fog.

The dragon then opened its mouth and roared the same sound that I heard when my own eye opened and from the darkness was a pale woman, one that I could only describe as a Banshee bringing me to my demise. Her eyes went black and she lunged at me when a white light was shown in my face.

Dream end

I sat straight up in my bed and gasped. My breath was fast and panting while sweat dripped down my face. I looked around and saw that Hiccup and Toothless were not around, making me hope that my dream wasn't real. It was then that I noticed a note on Hiccup's desk addressed to me. I made my way to the desk and opened the letter and sighed in relief at the contents.

_Lorena, _

_Toothless and I went flying and then are heading to the dragon arena outside of the village for dragon training. Come if you want, you don't have to, but have Gobber show you the way. He's in the Blacksmith shop down in the village. See you close to mealtime. _

_-Hiccup_

I folded the letter and placed it back on the desk. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and looked around again, seeing that the place was a real wreak. Ashes were surrounding Toothless's stone like a dog who had recently shed his coat, clothes were tossed around like they were nothing, drawings were scattered everywhere, and mud was trekking from the steps to Hiccup's bed. I took a glance downstairs and saw that scrolls were on the table, cups were stacked high in the side bucket, and a noticeable layer of dust was everywhere. Judging by the site, I didn't even want to see what Stoick's room was like.

Males, good at keeping the family alive, but not good at cleaning after themselves.

I gave a sigh and decided to make a point to the men of the house. If I was going to stay here, they have to have some sort of decency. I grabbed my boots along with a bucket and headed outside.

I returned a little while later with a full bucket of water, a few brushes, a shovel for a dust pan, a soap bar with a grader, a broom, and a home-made duster of a stick and chicken feathers. I set everything down and cracked my fingers, knowing I was gonna have my work cut out for.

¥Later that day¥

I hummed to myself as I gathered the last of the drying clothes outside, glad that I had finished my work early. I spent the entire day scrubbing the floors, washing the walls, sweeping up the ashes, washing Toothless's stone, dusting down the décor, doing the laundry which was a hassle, cleaning the rooms, and organizing everything back to the way it was before.

I took a quick look at myself and realized that I had covered myself in what the men had in the house: dirt, dust, and sweat. I sighed and went on to folding and separating the clothes, which was easy since Hiccup was a twig and Stoick was a freaking trunk, and placing them back in their proper places. I gave a huff of satisfaction and was about to sit down when I realized that I had to return the stuff. After gathering everything, I was about to open the door when it opened on its own to reveal Stoick and Gobber.

"Oh!" I said, stepping back, "Greetings Stoick"

The chief looked at me and smiled, "Ah Hello Lore-" he stopped and gave me a confused look, "What's with the cleaning supplies and why are you covered in dirt?"

"Well, I figured that since both you and Hiccup were busy for the day, I thought I'd repay you for your kindness and generous hospitality by helping you come home to a nice clean house" I quickly said while smiling, trying to hide my true objective of teaching them how to properly keep a guest.

"Oh, well, thank you" Stoick said as he made his way into the house, stopping dead in his tracks as he did, "Well, uh, is this my house? It looks so…different"

"Yeah, apparently an open fire-pit in the living room has its side effects, as you can see. Oh and your clothes are on your bed" I stated as I walked back out.

"Well done lass" Gobber complemented as I walked by, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were doing it to teach a lesson, which I think is going to work out fine"

"Well, let's just hope for that shall we?" I said, smirking as I went back to the smith shop to return the supplies.

¥Soon after¥

I opened the door and saw Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless gazing at my work. I felt a little nervous that I might have done a job too well to the male's liking, so I had to ask.

"Did I do a little much?" I laughed nervously.

All three males then quickly turned to me, as if they didn't hear the door open.

"Oh no-no-no, this is amazing. I felt like I was coming to the wrong house when I first came in. I mean- You did all of this yourself?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I felt like I had to do something to repay you three. But since I couldn't cook anything, I went to the next best thing and helped in making your house a little easier to come home to" I said with a hand behind my head, "And besides, it's like my dad said, 'If someone does something for you, do something for them, only twice as good to show your gratefulness'."

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I looked to see Toothless standing over me like a dog to his owner. He then started licking me like an icicle, which tickled me all the same.

"Ok Toothless! You're welcome!" I said while laughing, trying to push the overgrown black-scaled puppy dog off me.

I then felt Toothless being pushed away and a hand appeared before me. I took Hiccups hand and stood, only to be pushed down with Hiccup on top of me, again. Blushing, we tried to move off, but were pinned down by a certain dragon's tail.

I gave a pleading glance to Stoick, but all he did was look at us in shock, then to Toothless, then back to us. I could tell that an idea came to his head as he gave a shake of his head and laughed.

"Whelp, I'm off to dinner. I'll see you two later, if you don't go any farther that is" Stoick said while grinning as he turned.

I felt my face grow hot as Hiccup blushed as red as Hookfang, as both of us knew exactly what Stoick meant.

We tried to move to a different, non-awkward position, but we lost when the weight became heavier. Hiccup gave a groan as I tried to push the tail off, miserably failing as I tried.

"TOOTHLESS!" We both shouted as we felt the dragon smirking. I could just tell that he was proud as a peacock with his accomplishment, cause he started to huff like he was laughing. After at least ten minutes, the dragon finally let us up to move. Hiccup offered me a hand, pulled me up and we quickly made our way to the great hall to eat, leaving a certain dragon behind us.

**Whelp, there's the end of Chapter 3. Like I said, sorry for the awkwardness, but I felt like they actually fit here. If you think otherwise, please let me know. Thanks and I will try to get up the next chapter when I can. Bye for now!**


End file.
